


14. overgrown

by Ferith12



Series: 50 prompts [14]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: They travelled when he was young.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Oromë
Series: 50 prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040545
Kudos: 4





	14. overgrown

They travelled when he was young. Feanor and his children, and Nerdanel too, in those days. They traveled out from the reach of the trees, and they looked up and there were stars. There the wild things lived, and they lived wild, and it seemed to a child that the world went on forever.

But it was an island still, and they found its edges, roamed them in the dark. (They came to the brink of the cold lands where winds howled and ice cracked, and they went no farther.)   
There were others there, in those old days. That is what is often forgotten. There were spirits and maia and on rare occasions other elves who likewise longed for wider lands and the beauty of the stars.

Orome came there often, hunting in the wild, and often he met with Feanor’s little band. And though Feanor was not fond, even then, of the valar, he did not scorn him.

Celegorm was a wild thing of the land and stars, and he ran and tussled with Orome’s great dogs. (They played rough, but never too roughly, and they accepted him among their pups.) Orome ruffled his pale hair beneath his large hand, and Celegorm followed him on the hunt, growing up at the great hunter’s heels, learning to be sure-footed and keen-eyed, skilled with bow or spear, knowing the tongues of beasts, and the rumor of their paths. 

There in the dark and the cold lands beneath stars, Celegorm was young and free, and he grew tall and broad and loud. Of all his brothers he hated most the city, with its brightness and closeness, like an animal caged and hemmed in. He did not fit there. In his childhood he went out into the wild, and he grew up there, until when he returned to the company of elves and cities of stone, he found himself overgrown.


End file.
